


A Parental Figure

by TheMuchTooMerryMaiden



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Paternal Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMuchTooMerryMaiden/pseuds/TheMuchTooMerryMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he met Sherlock, he was practically a child, a beautiful, headstrong, self-destructive child, as much all angles in his mind as he was in his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Parental Figure

When he met Sherlock, he was practically a child, a beautiful, headstrong, self-destructive child, as much all angles in his mind as he was in his body. A child looking for boundaries, for the comfort of a parent, for someone to set rules, someone to quiet his frantic, chaotic mind. 

Lestrade became that parent, got him clean, kept him clean with threats and bribes, picked him up and put him back together when he fell and shattered. It was necessary and Lestrade accepted that role, if things had been different he wondered what they could have been to each other but they weren't and Lestrade became his father.

Then there was John, who fitted himself straight into Sherlock's life. Sherlock looked at John like Lestrade had never seen him look at anyone else and he tried not to mind.

"Would you be my witness?" Sherlock asked over the body of an apparent suicide. Lestrade swallowed twice, said he'd be delighted and meant it, sort of.

He found himself towards the back of the room, watching, but even so he failed to spot John approaching until John startled him,

"I wanted to say thanks,"

"Sorry, what? Thanks for what?"

“I know I wouldn’t have him but for you.”

Lestrade looks across at Sherlock and breathes deep,

“Just look after my beautiful boy.”


End file.
